Promise
by livelife13
Summary: Based off of the Friends episode, The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, read and review.


**Hey, i got this idea from a Friends episode, The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, something like that, so here goes nothing. And i own nothing.**

**Thalia's POV**

"I officially hate being pregnant," I complained. He just laughed."No laughing, it's your fault I'm pregnant anyway.'

"Yeah, listen, I can't make it for that session thing next week, got a date," he informed me.

"I miss that," I said sadly.

"What?"

"Dating, ever since I got pregnant. no dates."

"I'll take you on a date," he offered.

"Really, just like that?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

"Kay," I smiled.

* * *

I was putting in the earrings of my outfit when the bell rang.

"Can you get that?" I yelled to my roommate who was taking me out on a date. I fixed my dress. It's a lavender, knee length dress, that flowed from the waist. It is one of my favorite dresses. The bell rang again. "You gonna get that?" No response, I sighed and stepped out to open the door. There, standing was Nico di Angelo, my date, roommate, and father of my child. I laughed.

"Hey, how are you tonight?" He asked, stepping into "our" apartment. I took in his appearance, white button down shirt, black blazer, and black jeans, not skinny. He looked really, _really_ nice.

"I'm really good," I smiled.

"You ready?' He asked, leaning against the door frame. I nodded and followed him to his black Ferrari. He held the door open for me.

"Chivalry isn't dead, nice to know." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, shutting my door. After he had climbed into the car, and turned it on, I changed the radio station to 98.9 The Rock. "American Idiot" by Green Day was playing. I was singing along to it when Nico laughed at me.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

15 minutes later, he opened my door, for me and held out his hand. I took it and got out of the car. Once standing up, he dropped his hand and held out his arm. I hooked mine through it and we started for the front doors.

* * *

"So, where did you grow up?" I asked.

"Really, that really sucks as a move."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine, Washington D.C."

"Ahhh, what about your parents?"

"My mother died, and my dad is always trying to kill me."

"I'm really sorry, that sucks." I said, rubbing his hand with my fingertips.

Yeah, it does...Hey!" I smiled in spite of myself.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." I stood up, grabbed my purse, and walked away. "Watching me walk away, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah." I grinned.

**N/T**

"So, what are some of your moves?" I asked.

"I'll pay some 'poverty-stricken' child run up, ask for help, and I'll help them." I nodded.

"Wouldn't work on me," I informed him.

"Really?"

"Yes," I said, faltering under his gaze.

"Whatever," he said, looking at his nearly empty plate. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," I said, he sat a hundred dollar bill on the table and stood up. I followed him swiftly to his car. He was holding my door open for me when I got outside. "What are we doing now?'

"I take my date back to my place and we'll watch a scary movie," he replied.

"And the movie is..."

"_Rec_, from 2007." He answered.

"Let's watch it," I said.

"Are you sure, it still scares me." He shook his head.

"Yep, positive. If you're taking me on a date, then you have to do it like every other date," I exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go to "my" place then."

Let's go."

* * *

I clutched Nico's arm, and buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I didn't object. The movie was almost over, and I am really freaked out. I felt Nico click the button to turn the TV off and heard the apartment go silent. I slowly looked up and Nico's face was an inch away from mine. Before I could think of what to do, he leaned down and kissed me. I'm not talking peck on the lips, the second his lips touched mine, his tongue was rubbing against mine, and his hands were sliding down my back. Before we could get any farther though, I spoke.

"Do you do this with all your dates?"

"Only the really special ones."

"And how many of those have you had?"

"Just this one."

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded and brought his lips to mine again. He trailed them down my neck, and across my shoulder and back to my cheek. Wherever his lips went, a trail of fire followed. His touch, smell, glance even, is intoxicating, and makes me melt. To me, Nico is Jesus. Just better looking, a lot better looking. Sexy, you could say. And _aaaahhhh..._ I was wrapped in his arms as he carried me to his bedroom, all the while, unzipping my dress.

**N/T**

"This is _not _a one night stand, like last time, right?" I asked.

"No, never a one night stand again."

I knew that he would never break his promise.

**A/N: Hey, never saw the movie I mentioned, just looked it up on Google, and there you go.**


End file.
